burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Burnout logos
The Burnout Logo has undergone some radical alterations over the course of the series, from the yellow blazes of the US Burnout logo to the weathered Deftone font for Burnout Paradise. A look at how it has evolved over time can be seen below. Burnout and 2 The original logo for Burnout set the standard for Burnout Logos. It was tall, bold and red, clearly stating the name of the game that would soon become the top of the ladder in racing games. Burnout 2: Point of Impact used the same logo, but adding the subtitle to the bottom and a large 2 in the form of a blaze of fire. In many recurring Burnout 2 vehicles, this logo would be emblazoned on the car to signify it's heritage. Oddly, there is an alternate logo for Burnout. Instead of the distinctive and hard red lettering, the Burn and Out are shifted vertically away from each other slightly, and have a yellow-red gradient. The edges also have literal burns on them. It's not clear where this logo is used, however it appears to be used on some PAL versions of the game. Burnout 3 For Burnout 3, the logo's height was shortened, and the number would be changed into the same style as the rest of the logo. The subtitle, Takedown, would be in Black with a thin white outline. On the front cover of the game, the logo is angled to make it appear as part of the explosion in the background. Burnout 3 would be the last Burnout to have a number in its title. Burnout Legends and Revenge Given that Burnout Revenge and Burnout Legends were produced at the same time, it comes as no surprise that they share very similar logos. The B in Burnout has been made larger, and the T is enlarged so the top 'bar' goes over the rest of the letters and the bottom extends down to the subtitle. The subtitle itself is changed to look like metal, with an odd-looking bar going from the start of the subtitle to the B in Burnout (the Burnout 2 logo would contain something similar). Finally, an odd sheen was added to the Burnout, however this would be less obvious for Revenge. Oddly, there are three different versions of the Burnout Revenge logo. The first, described above, is used for the US logo (which also has the tagline "Battle Racing Ignited" included). The EU logo would have the odd sheen removed. The third rendition comes from early box art of the Xbox 360 version of Revenge. The red Burnout is now 'crystallized' and looks like glass, and even has the odd sheen from the US logo. Burnout Dominator Burnout Dominator would be the last Burnout for PlayStation 2, and it's logo bears more resemblance to the Burnout 3 logo, as the enlarged T from Legends/Revenge is scaled back (however the B is still a bit larger than normal). Similar to the 360 Revenge logo, the letters in Burnout have been crystallized, allowing the viewer to see the inside edges and even the back of the logo (meaning that Burnout essentially appears twice). The subtitle, Dominator, is restyled to look like the subtitle for Burnout 3. On US versions of the game, Revenge's tagline, "Battle Racing Ignited" is included at the top. Burnout Paradise Burnout Paradise would have probably the most radical change for a Burnout logo, and that's no surprise, given how radically different the game itself is from previous Burnout titles. The now instantly recognizable red Burnout has been changed to simple, flat lettering, and is 'framed' by the P and D of a very large Paradise subtitle, done in the Deftone font. The subtitle itself is also very weathered to look similar to old, dry tarmac. Burnout CRASH! Burnout returns with the same logo format. However the CRASH! subtitle is just plain simple but the letter H tilts due to the effect of the vehicle's explosion. In the teaser trailer, the explosion of the car causes a "domino" effect on the subtitle and the "H" hits and destroys the wall acting as an exclamation point for the logo. The exclamation point there contains elements from the Crashbreaker icon used in previous Burnout games. Category:Burnout series